hotel_13fandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel 13 Blog: Patrick Baehr
Universal *Published in: Hotel 13 Blog *During the Interview: Patrick Baehr The Interview For "Hotel 13" you have moved to Antwerp (Belgium). How are these for you friends and family only seldom watch? Patrick: Though I have left earlier already on occasion my hometown Berlin to work at other places, but I will never forget the time in Antwerp. In the beginning it was funny. Other language, other life, much more own responsibility. Luckily I had my colleagues who have become for me fast friends and the second family. This has made lighter to handle with the whole situation. Certainly you look also hotel 13. How is it itself on television watch? Patrick: '''It is amusing over and over again. Often we sit in the flat share together and the newest results watch at us. A large part of the scenes is always tied together with a recollection of the day which they were turned. Carola has said sometimes you watch "hotel 13" in Dutch. This was synchronised. Is it not crazy sometimes quite a lot if one itself sees, however, all at once one speaks in Dutch? '''Patrick: Well, ordinarily I am it, yes, which lends his voice another actor than synchronous speaker. Now it has turned back sometimes. But Roel Dirven makes a really job! We also have privately contact and often laugh together at the most amusing scenes of the series. Do you sometimes find resemblances in yourself and your role? Which would be this? Patrick: Unfortunately, I am technically absolutely ungifted. I have two left hands, I also add this. That is not that I am not interested in technology. Look and try out is great, but could assemble and not screw I. Would you yourself go with pleasure at the hotel on 13 holiday? If so, Why? Patrick: Tom would say: "the sun, beach, sea... like this goes of topping still?!" to Him I join with pleasure! During the Drehens happen certainly also sometimes breakdowns. What was the most amusing breakdown to you during the Drehens has happened? Patrick: '''The most mad breakdowns pass it almost daily. I have torn with Julia already the wall of room 13 from the anchorage, with my foot have hit a hole in the time machine and the windowpane in the door to the personnel hall never shatters..., however, on purpose!!! With a few colleagues of yourself you also live in a flat share. That is you are professional and privately always together. Do you argue there also sometimes? '''Patrick: It is right, is to be 24 hours on the day together already particularly. But there never was quarrel or problems. It was rather an advantage to live in a household. Thus we could much easier master the everyday life. I am not able to do, for example, cooking. If Marcel had not often taken over, the whole booth would be burnt down to me with my talent absolutely sooner or later. Your colleagues behind the camera work, are partly Dutchmen or Belgians. How does the notification with the Dutch colleagues run? Patrick: Primarily we use English to come to an agreement. A few directors also speak German. This makes the notification - just for the theatrical part - considerably simpler. So I could already learn a little Dutch or In Flemish in the short time. Whether me everybody has always understood, however, I to doubt dare... As an actor one turns not only all the time, you have also the breaks in shooting. What do you make always thus in the Drehpausean? Patrick: Ordinarily one finds me then in my box in my laptop. Then I go through texts, reads new screenplays or simply sleeps sometimes a little bit. Our breaks in shooting are often planned also with other things. Then we have, for example, meetings or must post-dub ourselves if one could not use the soundtrack at certain places with quite rotated scenes. At hotel 13 you turn mostly with Carola or Julia together. How do you get on with them privately? Patrick: I estimate "my both girls" very much! The work with them is always amusing and at the same time professional. This was an advantage also for the love scenes between Tom and Anna. Now so we say a sentence and you must lead him to an end. 1. Best Eating I.... Fricassee of chicken (laughs) 2. I would take vacation with pleasure sometimes in... Japan 3. I do not like it at all... to wait 4. It is most important to me... the fact that I can be sure at the end of my life that somewhat remains of me on this earth. 5. If I was a child over again... well... I am real still often enough. Category:Interview